Thoughts on a wrap-up on a different story
by Jarkous
Summary: A descripstion can be found on the first chapter.


Greetings everybody. I would like to welcome you all to this special story of mine; the reason it is special is simply because I admire this website so much that I had to make a tribute. Somewhere along the first half of the year, I've tumbled upon a different story of W.I.T.C.H. and was intrigue by what I've read. And then one day something unexpected happened: something that caused me to project my thoughts onto digital paper. If any of you read it you must realized that it may be on hiatus of discontinued. I'm not sure which, I only know what Alter-Knight told me (and others) so just in case here is a list of thoughts that could've been wrapped up.

* * *

Elyon's descent into darkness-

Now this is the kind of thing that can make you quote Irma because as soon as I've read some lines I theorized that it was going to end in a speech battle between Cornelia and elyon either in the style of paranorman style or sith style somewhere in a chapter battle and since Caleb's father is dead, that can only mean a possible death for the other characters (not the main and/or major…maybe) Perhaps it will all resolve with elyon's dying state post-battle and her resurrection or savement post battle. Or it will be a "death of one and taking charge" trope. I'm not sure how this subject would best be resolved but it is just something that I've thought about.

* * *

Daniel Ashford

Last time he was seen he was literally melting (and no one says it better that Mr. Chow. LOL) and was save by yua of arkhanta via reformatting of exo-armor and now he's a mystical version of himself. The way I imagine him now is a Heavy character and a purpose for another curb-stomp battle between him and W.I.T.C.H. or it could've been something else entirely.

* * *

The puzzle box-

This item was last seen inside Tony's apartment and Will had memories of it with her father. If memory serves, a shadowy figure appeared out of the box and motioned towards Will and referred to her as grand-daughter. If I didn't know better I'd say that there might be something hidden from Will by her family and the puzzle box is somehow involved. Maybe it would've served as a trope filed under: artifact of doom, artifact of death, artifact of attraction, or magnetic plot device.

* * *

Reconnection of Theresa and Taranee-

Correct me If I'm wrong but it might've happen this way: probation officer surveillance Theresa, Theresa is not a judge anymore, she is under struggle, basically a drama scenario playing out.

* * *

Cornelia's strife x3

The secret is out and only the Hale's know about is (along with Susan) not I'm guessing that if it's chosen Cornelia's parents will probably say absolutely not or it's too dangerous if she is going out on guardian duty. With her sister, Lillian, perhaps she will encourage Cornelia with heartfelt words on a child level if Cornelia attempts to cross the line and the reason I said that is the fact that Cornelia knows the truth about Caleb and now she is distant from not only herself but the others trying to console her. I'm guessing that it will either play out that way of play out with caleb performing an ack of noble kindness and…well the following consists of caressment and I honestly hope to god that the end result isn't puking and the infamous plus sign.

* * *

Hay-lair-

I cannot begin to tell you how much I love this idea: Hay-Lin and Irma Lair…together? Can you imagine C.C. romano's reaction? Now I'm pretty sure you can formulate what is expected from the two but what if it was used against them? Think about it, in a chapter only a few characters know about it…but what will Irma's parents think of it? What will Hay-lin parents think of it? Will elyon used it against them in a certain regard?

* * *

The ability to bear life-

During elyon's mind scape with the royals, she discovered the truth about her "parents" and now her "mother" can bear life but from what A.K. has shared with me is that there was going to be a rape scene. I'm not sure if it's still true of not. I mean, I was told that it was discontinued and that gave me a case of the pulses.

Also due to the fact that the entire story took place in the final two months leading up to a new January, I'm guessing that everyone's back in class and there's a lecture chapter about the four royals and the girls kept that in mind while sinister schemes are constructed in meridian that can either tear them apart temporarily, or something much more darker.

* * *

Bottom line: I think the story would've wrapped up in Elyon redemption, a heroic speech that may be classified as Picard, RYS, or a title drop. There is another trope but can't seem to find it. It's when the lines are used towards the ending, kind of like transformers, Jonah hex, Sam Raimi's spider-man, etc. oh, and the humor. Can't forget about that one. So if there's anything I've left out, feel free to tell me. Or if YOU have an idea on how it could've been wrapped up, feel free to tell me or make a thought page. And to Wondertown...I didn't mean to do this. A.K. explained everything to me so it's ok, I understand, and with your permission, I would like to continued the story for noy only you but for the other readers. if that's ok.


End file.
